Sydney Jenkins' Style
Jenny Healy's style has developed and changed a lot over the years. Double Trouble Overview As the main character in the Double Trouble, Jenny Healy is a sensible, smart, type-A "good girl" with the most pain-in-the-neck twin sister Although 90210 focuses on teenagers, the California style seen on the show is a big departure from the denim and dark colors that popularized other teenage shows like One Tree Hill and the Vampire Diaries. And Annie’s style follows suit: her style is a mixture of midwestern casual and Beverly Hills flash. From minidresses and bright colors to blazers and tanks, her wardrobe has a little bit of everything. Clothes Chic Comfort for Class I’ll confess, it’s unlikely that you’ll see me in anything but jeans and a basic t-shirt during my 8 a.m. class. But early morning classes aside, Jenny always rocks sweet and flirty outfits that are still comfortable for a day of classes. Cute dresses, soft cardigans and flowy blouses are must-have pieces to emulate Jenny's look from day-to-day, especially as the weather gets warmer! Also, take a cue from her and ditch your dated backpack and opt for a cute but sturdy shoulder or cross-body bag to carry your books and laptop. Cute Tanks Tank tops are a quintessential California girl wardrobe staple, and Michelle definitely embraces them. Unlike her twin sister who rock tighter, sexier looks, Michelle opts for more flowy, bohemian styles with delicate embellishments and pretty prints. Worn with a pair of dark wash jeans or a denim skirt for a night out, tank tops are super versatile. They can be dressed up or dressed down, or paired with a cardigan or vest. Take inspiration from Jenny and keep the style laid-back and easy with minimal jewelry and a natural hair style. An All-American Favorite While most of her twin favor sundresses and mini-skirts, Jenny shows her true colors in true American fashion – by rocking denim all the time. Over the episodes of Double Trouble, she has paired her jeans with bright sweaters, floral dresses or skirts, blazers and vests. Jeans also make great transition pieces from the chilly winter weather to spring’s warmer temperatures. Emulate Jenny’s style by using your favorite pair of skinnies as a base to showcase a great top or pair of shoes. Avoid super distressed or embellished styles and opt for more classic washes. By choosing a neutral style, you’ll be able to pair your jeans with just about anything! Tying it all Together In Double Trouble, Jenny's style is sweet, casual, and flirty. She doesn't judge other people's outfits, like her sister. Jenny wear subtle floral print tops and dresses So, what do you think of Jenny’s style? Are these looks something that you’d wear to class or for a night out? Do you opt for sundresses or jeans? I love to hear your feedback and opinions on the characters featured! Be sure to leave a comment. Twin Diaries In the Twin Diaries series, she dressed casual and cute and wears colorful dresses, blouses and skirts. She also dresses in cute polo shirts with skirts. Fashion Gallery Beauty Gallery